My Dear Robot
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: Miku has always been in love with Mikuo, but she is afraid of getting rejected by him. One night after her part time job in the cafe shop, she trips over a blue haired boy lying on the streets. Who is he? Or what is he? Miku's life changes after that night as she learns that anyone can love, even robots.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic story, please do not blame me if you do not like the pairing. **

* * *

Miku stared out the window as the lunch bell rang. Everyone stood up and headed towards the cafeteria. Miku stared, yes, she stared at him. She watched as Mikuo, her best friend since sixth grade ran from the sports field to his friends. He wore the school's uniform – white t-shirt and grey pants. His teal hair whipped back as the wind stung his pore less skin. His mesmerizing green eyes burned with warmth as the boys indulged themselves into a conversation. He smiled – a smile so luminous that it could light up the whole night street.

Miku sighed heavily as she secretly watched him from the distance.

"Earth to Miku, are you there?" Someone waved their hand in front of Miku's face. It was Luka. "Come on, let's get lunch. Why were you gazing out the window for?"

Miku faced Luka, "Nothing in particular."

Luka frowned. Then she peered through the window. A smirk curved up onto her lips. "Nothing in particular as in… OMG! I'm looking at a hot guy and my crush ever since I met him!"

Miku flushed. "No! He's just my friend!"

"I _totally _believe you." Luka rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just go and confess to him? You have been in love with him for 6 years, 6 YEARS!"

Miku bit her lips, her fingers twirled on her pigtails. "He probably doesn't feel the same way as me."

Luka eyes her. "Miku Hatsune, how do you know? Besides, you're off to college next year. You're going to pursue your dream while he follows his. Won't you regret it?"

"I-I…. I don't know…." Miku hesitated. "Didn't you hear that almost half of the girls in the entire school confessed to him and was rejected? I don't want things to be awkward after he rejects me. Being friends is fine with me. I'm okay as long as I'm beside him."

Miku went back staring at him. This time, he sensed her gaze on him.

Mikuo turned his head and looked in her direction.

He waved and gave her the usual goofy grin. "Miku, did you see the goal I just kicked?!"

Miku flushed. "Yeah, g-good job, I'll reward you with leek soup tonight."

Mikuo's eyes lit up. "I love leek soup! I'll come to your house around 8."

Luka shook her head in dismay beside her. "Just tell him tonight about your feelings." She whispered into her ears.

Miku shook her head frantically. "Just not tonight, perhaps near the end of the year."

"That's far away!" Luka complained.

Curious, Mikuo began to run towards her. "Hey guys, what are you talking about -"

Miki jumped onto him, stopping him in his tracks. Miku caught her breath.

Miki wrapped both her arms around his neck. "Mikuo, come on! I was waiting for you to have some of my home made bentos."

Miki was one of the school's cutest girls. No human boys could resist her beauty. She has been trying to woo him ever since the start of high school.

Mikuo diverted his attention to her. "Is it the same bento as yesterday? The ones with leeks?"

Miki nodded sweetly. "Everyone knows that you and your sister over there love leeks." She jerked her head a little to Miku's direction. Miku mustered up a smile. A weak one.

Mikuo loosened her grip around his neck. "She is not my sister."

Miku held her breath. _What could he be saying? _

His eyes flickered to hers for an instance, before it went back to Miki. He turned his back to Miku, hiding his face. "She's just my friend."

Miku clenched on her grey skirt. She was only a friend to him, a friend only, never anything else.

Miki stared at Mikuo. She frowned. "Mikuo… why is your face…..you're sweating. Here, let me help you wipe it off." She used her handkerchief and began wiping his face.

Miku snapped her head away from those two lovey birds. She could not bear seeing them together anymore, not for another second or else she was going to vomit. Luka sighed. "Come on, let's grab something to eat." She pulled her away towards the cafeteria.

As they walked, Luka patted Miku's head. "It really does suck having a powerful rival right?"

Miku turned away. "I don't have a rival. Miki already won without the fight to even start."

Luka squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry Miku. I am positive that one day you'll find someone who you will love more than Mikuo, and he'll love you back."

"Yeah, that someone will be a dog or a robot," Miku muttered. "Anyway, you don't have to tell me these false hopes Luka."

Luka smiled. "How do you know that it is false?"

"How do you know that it's not false?"

Luka grinned, a finger held up in front of her lips. "Let's just say that I am psychic, a person who can see glimpses of the future from time to time."

"Wow, I totally believe you. Not."

* * *

"Miku, are you going already?" Rin ran towards Miku who was heading for the school's front gate.

"Yeah, I'm working at the café shop as a part time job."

"Oh, ok. Be careful. A stranger might stop in front of you and kidnap you."

Miku nodded. "Yeah…. hey, where is Len?" Len was missing by Rin's side.

Rin shrugged. "He's probably hanging around with that new transferred student Gumi." She shuffled under her feet. The white ribbon tied on her short blonde hair drooped slightly down.

Miku tilted her head in wonder with Rin's reaction.

Rin and Len were siblings. They both had the same yellowish blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Even though they may have similar features, their personalities are totally different. Rin is more of the cheerful and energetic type while Len is shy and quiet.

Miku always suspected that the relationship between those two was more than just sibling love. Well at least that's what she thinks that Rin feels towards Len.

"Hey Rin…"

Rin looked at her, "What?"

Miku hesitated, "Do you perhaps….. You know….. L-love Len –"

"Hey there's Len over there! ….. With that new transferred girl…" Rin's tone changed instantly when she mentioned the girl.

Miku watched Rin as she stared at those two in the distance. They were chatting and Len was blushing.

Rin had that look on her face. It was the same expression Miku herself wore when she saw Mikuo and Miki together.

Miku knew the answer to her question. There was no need to ask anymore.

Rin turned her head around again, "Sorry, could you repeat that again?"

"Uh never mind, it's nothing very important, see you tomorrow."

"Oh ok," Rin waved. She forced a smile.

Miku pitied her. _Love between siblings is forbidden. People find it wrong and disgusting. _She would never be allowed to confess to him because they were born as brothers and sisters. They shared the same blood.

Miku turned around and left the school. She headed for the café shop that she works at for a part time job.

_Another day of dressing up as a maid again, _she sighed as she crossed the street.

* * *

It was a bad idea to leave the shop at 8pm. Miku should have gone home before the night got too dark to even see. She normally left around 6. But today there was more customers than usual and she was needed to serve them. And so now here she was, frantically snapping her head around while power walking down the dark streets with its lights flickering. She had to hurry back home. Mikuo might have arrived in front of her apartment already.

As her eyes searched in the distance for any strangers or dangers, she did not pay any attention to the path before her. She tripped over something and yelped. She fell face-first onto the ground and groaned. _What the hell was that? _

She rubbed her nose in pain. She crawled to her knees and looked back.

There lying on the path was a striking blue haired boy.

He was gorgeous. His face was beautiful like a doll. He looked around Miku's age. He was wearing a blue scarf around his neck and a white jacket. His eyes were closed. _How did he end up here?_

Miku inched forward, taking tentative movements and actions. "Hey, are you alright?"

There was no reply.

"Hey wake up," she shook his arm gently. He did not open his eyes.

Miku bit her lips. _Should I just leave him? B-but I can't just leave a helpless boy here._ She tried once more. "Hey! Get up! It's dangerous sleeping here!"

No sign of movement from him.

Miku reached out for his neck to check his pulse. She touched his neck –

And a small light flashed so quickly on neck area that she thought she must have imagined it. Miku blinked. _What was that?_

The blue haired boy's eyes snapped open. Miku gasped and flinched away. He slowly got up and turned to face her, his movements graceful and cautious.

_What the heck!_ Miku thought.

He stared at her with his eyes – piercing blue eyes that suddenly flashed to blood red.

Miku staggered back a few steps in surprise. He remained where he stood. "Awakened, a new master has been detected. Proceed in the erase of old memories." His voice was toneless – just like a robot. "Process completed. Now gather Information about the new master, she is a female. Her name is Hatsune Miku, currently 18 years old. Height is 155cm, born on the 19th of April, 1992. Blood type AB, breast size B, favourite food is leeks. Love to read manga in her spare time, love interest is Mikuo Hatsune. Mother and Father currently living in another country, master attends Vocaloid High School, is an over sea student. She works in café shop after school to pay for her school fees."

Miku was too shocked to even worry about him knowing about her breast size. _Who is he? How does he know all this about her? _

He continued speaking in a monotone, "Research on new master complete, returning to normal mode." He said while closing his eyes red once more.

Seconds passed by that felt like years to Miku. The wind howled. Dogs barked in the distance. Miku opened her mouth, breaking the silence between them, "Um who are y-you?"

He opened his eyes – they were the same piercing blue eyes as she first saw them. He gave her a sly smile. She shivered.

"I am a robot created for entertainment purposes. My old master had abandoned me and left me on the streets. You have awakened me, which makes you my new master now. I will obey every single command you give out." He grinned – a grin that developed into a smirk. "I will even obey dirty or perverted ones, I am all yours now Master."

Miku's jaw dropped open._ Why is life so complicated? _

* * *

**Authors's N:**

**Please give me feedback on this first chapter if you have read it. Thank you, _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not very good at writing. I hope that you would enjoy this! **

* * *

"So what is your command? Should I get a leash for you to tie onto me? Should I get naked for your own pleasure?" The blue haired boy's eyes lit up. He took a step forward, "Or should we _**both**_ get naked and have –"

"Don't come near me!" Miku screamed, her arms flinging over her head.

Surprise shot through him. He raised both his eyebrows. "What?"

"Stay away," Miku shuddered, "Just back away you pervert!"

"Pervert?" He frowned. "D-did I somehow displease master?"

"Who are you calling master!?"

He pointed a finger to her. "It's you, Miku Hatsune. You have awakened me which makes you my new master."

Miku staggered back a few steps. "Stop talking gibberish. There is no way that you're a robot and I'm your master or whatever."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I am and you are. I am a robot that cannot feel pain and you are my master. I have unlimited strength and built for entertainment purposes. I'll even prove it to you." He dug into his pockets and pulled out a knife.

Miku's eyes widened. "What are you going to do?"

He stared at her with his deep sea-blue eyes. He chuckled at her frantic expression. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He gripped on it hard, his knuckles turned white. "I can never hurt you master." He raised it and stabbed it into his arm.

There was a disgusting snapping sound.

Miku let out a cry, "What the hell are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" She rushed to him, forgetting about his insane talks and beliefs. She grabbed his stabbed arm. "Do you know that you can die from serious blood loss? Doesn't your mum teach you this –"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyebrows both shot up. She examined his arm – his unharmed arm.

There were no injuries, no wound. There wasn't even a single scar in sight. Miku looked up at him. She started stuttering, "H-how is t-this possible?"

He smiled – a smile that looked like a smirk. He seemed satisfied. "Didn't I tell you? I'm a robot. No human made weapons can kill me." He held the knife in the air. It was broken, snapped in half by the impact of his arm. "This was broken because my arm is made of strong metal. The skin that covers the metal have this fast healing process that closes up wounds immediately after one appears."

"So no matter how much someone tries to stab you, you won't die?" Miku questioned.

He nodded. "So now master, do you believe me?"

She opened her mouth. "I-I…" she halted. _What the heck? Why am I even listening to him jibber?! The blade breaking must have been a trick._

She gave out a tight smile. _Yes, it must have been some sort of trick. He must have had a metal plate placed on his arm when he stabbed it with the knife and hid it somewhere. I need to get away from him, and quickly!_ An idea popped up in her head.

"Hey you, you will listen to every single command I give out right?"

He straightened up. His eyes burned with excitement. An amused smile curved onto his lips. "Yes, what is it that you want?"

Miku jabbed a finger to the direction behind his back. "Face that way for 10 minutes."

His face fell. "Oh ok… I thought you would make me do something more interesting and –"

"Just face that way and do not turn around until 10 minutes had passed. " Miku interrupted him.

"Alright," He muttered under his breath and turned around, his back to her. "Is this how you want it master?" He called out.

Miku started backing away. "Yeah, and keep doing that for 10 minutes."

"Fine," His tone sounded annoyed. "I'm going to start counting down the seconds. 1,2,3,4,5–"

"Keep it up." Miku shouted out.

"9, 10, 11, 12, 13…"

Miku gave the blue haired boy with the blue scarf one last glance before she quickly turned her heel and ran off into the distance.

* * *

Miku panted heavily while leaning against a window. She had been running non-stop for what felt like hours now. She turned her head. There was no crazy boy chasing her. She sighed, finally calming down. She checked her watch. It was half past 8. Mikuo might be waiting for her in the front of her apartment already.

She picked up her pace, her heart skipping with joy by the thought of him.

Miku loved everything about Mikuo. His laughter, his smile, his eyes, his hair, his scent, it was intoxicating for her. She could not wait to see him.

She searched for a signpost indicating her precise location. There was one across the road.

Miku stepped onto the road. Her mind was completely occupied by Mikuo's reaction when he drinks her leek soup that she didn't see a tram coming straight at her. The tram flashed its light. The driver even beeped at her. But Miku did not respond at all. Her feet were glued to the ground. Her whole body stiffened. She was stationary. Her mind went blank as the tram drove closer and closer to her.

She was going to die. She somehow knew. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain.

She could hear the constant beeping sound the tram makes. The driver pulled the emergency stop button. The whole tram screeched. Its wheels scraped onto the metal, sending small sparks flying outwards. Everything seemed to have slowed. The watch ticking on her wrist, the gasps of nearby pedestrians, the shout of the tram driver-  
And the voice of that blue haired boy.

_Wait… that crazy blue haired boy? _Miku snapped her eyes open.

He was there, running towards her, his long blue scarf swept backwards as the wind brushed against his face. His beautiful silky blue hair looked even smoother than now. His face was still gorgeous. He rushed between the tram and Miku.

"You IDIOTIC MASTER!" He raised one hand in front of him as the tram screeched closer. "YOU'RE THE MOST TROUBLESOME MASTER I EVER HAD IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" He yelled at her as the vehicle came in contact with his hands and stopped immediately with a huge crushing sound. The front of the tram instantly smashed into pieces. The driver lunged out of the seat before he was injured by the shards of the broken window. Passengers in the tram poked their heads out and tried to see what was going on.

Miku froze. She shivered. _He stopped a freckon tram with just one hand!_

He grinned, pleased by Miku's expression. "Well now do you believe me that I'm a robot?" He dropped his hands. The tram creaked. Murmurs built up from passing people in the streets.

Miku did not say anything. She did not know how. She only nodded her head quietly and stared as the gorgeous blue haired boy gave her a ghost of a smile.

* * *

**AN: Please give feedbacks after you have read this. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone~ I'm sorry if you don't like this story! i'm not a very good writer! hehehehehe...**

* * *

The blue haired boy grabbed onto Miku's hand as passengers and other witnesses started causing huge commotion out of the incident with the tram.

"Master, we must leave this place immediately." He mumbled as he pulled her into the crowd and pushed through everyone. "Sorry for giving you trouble, but please bob you head down and try to act normal to prevent attracting too much attention while I lead us out of this place."

Miku did not say anything as they squeezed past people. She was staring at her hands – his hands. They were touching hers. It was cold – yet comforting for some unknown reason. It was nice.

Once they finally escaped from the crowd, they broke into a run into the small streets. The freezing wind stung her cheeks. Her feet began hurting from the school black shoes. Her ponytails flew backwards as she ran. The blue scarfed boy watched his master in amusement as he ran beside her.

After a few minutes of continuous running, Miku stopped to catch her breath. Her hands slipped out of his. "Wait, I….I n-need some r-rest," She panted. She leaned against a brick wall, her hands clutching her chest.

He slowly walked to her calmly. "Sorry, I forgot that humans have limits."

Miku gave him a look, "How can you not be tired?! You're not even breaking a single sweat!"

He grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "I am a robot, I have unlimited strengths."

"Well I don't," She pouted. "Give me another minute of rest." She took a deep breath, trying to draw back her energy. Her heart thudded against her ribcage. Her throat burned. A sweat trickled down her head.

He waited patiently until Miku finally regained some strength and pushed herself off the walls. "Ok, I'm alright." She said. She took a step closer to him. "Now since I'm your master, you've got some explaining to do."

He shrugged, "Whatever you wish to know, I will say."

"So you're an invincible robot created to serve a person?"

He nodded.

"Who created you?"

He scratched his head, "I can't remember, when you woke up me up, I self-programmed myself and eliminated all previous memories I had before."

Miku folded her arms across her chest, "Then how do you know that I was the most troublesome master you ever had?"

"Well, you are quite troublesome and reckless," He gave out a wicked smile.

She glared, "Hey you're more reckless by throwing yourself in front of tram."

He raised an eyebrow, "I knew that I could not die, but _**YOU **_master, you are alive. You can die. I had to protect you. As a robot servant, it was also my job to protect you at all cost."

Her eyebrows creased into a frown, "You always call me 'master'. It's freaking me out. Don't say that."

"Then how should I address you? Madam? God?"

Miku shook her head, "No, no, those are too dramatic!" She waved her hands in the air. "Just call me by my name, Miku."

The blue haired boy tilted his head. "M-miku?" He hesitantly allowed it to escape out of his mouth.

She smiled, "Yes, that's much better. It even sounds better. "

He chewed on his lips, "It feels strange calling you M-miku."

"You'll get used to it."

"I suppose so." He gave her a slight nod.

Something popped in Miku's head. "Oh yeah, I never asked you this before, but what is your na–"

Her phone rang in her pockets, stopping her in the middle of her sentence. She pulled it out, checking her inbox. Mikuo sent a message to her.

She gasped, her heart rate picked up the speed. She gripped onto it tighter and quickly read the message:

_**Miku where are you!? I've been waiting for in front of your apartment for more than half an hour already! What on earth is going on?! Are you coming back to your apartment? Are you busy? **_

Miku quietly giggled to herself. She texted him back:

_**Sorry, I'll come back as quick as possible! Something happened.**_

The blue haired boy peeked over her shoulder and saw the message. He smirked. "I see that you are interested in him?"

Her face heated up, "He's really nice! I can't help it."

"Can't help being madly in love with him for 6 years?"

She frowned, "How much did you research about me?"

He shrugged restlessly, "Everything from when you were born to now, though do not worry as I can't access to any more data."

"What data?"

"When you awakened me, I hacked into the government system that had information about you, but I won't do it anymore because I can't unless another person becomes my master instead."

"Oh," Miku murmured and the phone rang again. Mikuo sent another message:

_**What happened? Are you alright?! Hey if you're busy, just say so, I'll leave. **_

Her fingers ran over the buttons and typed back a reply:

_**I'm coming! Wait for just another moment. Sorry! **_

After a few seconds, another message was sent across by him:

_**Alright, I'll wait another 5 minutes. If you're not here by then, I might need to leave.**_

_Five minutes!? I can't possibly get there in five minutes! _Miku bit her fingernails.

The blue haired boy read the message. He patted her on the head. "Don't worry master; I'll get us back to the apartment in five minutes. I know where it is."

"It's Miku," She corrected. "And how are you going to take us back there so quickly?"

He grinned slyly. Tingles went down her spine. She was not going to like his idea…

"Well that is quite simple _Miku,_ we just do this." He stepped closer to her. Miku gave out a little as he picked her up into the air, carrying her in his arms.

Miku started flushing, "W-what a-are you doing?!"

He gleam a row of white teeth at her, "This will be quite quick. Please hold tight as it would be quite troubling if you fell while we are on the roofs."

Her eyebrows shot up, "R-roofs? What roofs?"

He smiled and bended his knees, his sea blue eyes glistened with mischief. Miku gripped onto his white coat. "Why are you bending your knees –"

He jumped – and flew up 10 metres from the ground.

Miku cried out and flung her arms around his neck with fear. The icy wind flapped her clothes around in the air madly. She squeezed her eyes shut as they began falling; her stomach did little flops in her. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"

"No, I will always protect you M-miku," He whispered in her ear, his hot breathe tickled her neck. She felt his legs kicking in the air, and landed softly on the roof top. He started jumping from one roof to another in the dark, making careful and soundless steps. Miku was too afraid to open her eyes and tightened herself around him. She always hated heights – afraid of them is a more accurate way of saying it.

Finally, he came to a stop. "Hey Miku,"

"W-what?" Her voice trembled, her head buried in his chest.

"Open your eyes."

"What?"

"Open your eyes, you must, it's beautiful." He murmured under his breath.

"Why?"

"Just do it for the sake of the world."

Miku's eyelid fluttered open. She turned her head.

- And gasped.

The bright lights illuminated the city in the distance. They were like shiny bright stars in the night sky. There were all sorts of colours from Fluor orange to crystal blue. Bright and beautiful, it took her breath away.

The blue haired boy watched her with a smile. "It's beautiful right?"

Miku nodded. "Yes, probably the most beautiful view I have seen in my whole entire life."

"That's great to know," he whispered and continued gazing. "It's wonderful to know that I have done something that made you happy."

She did not say anything. There was silence in the atmosphere. None of them spoke for a while, only stared and appreciated the beauty of the night view.

Then, Miku opened her mouth. "Hey….. I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" His eyes flickered onto her.

"For saving me from the tram."

"Oh that… it's also my job as a robot servant to protect you."

"Well thank you anyway." She turned her head back and bore her eyes into his. She smiled – a real genuine smile. "Thank you for saving me."

He froze for a perceptible moment– his expression unreadable. His muscles did not move an inch. It was like the whole world stopped instantly when he saw her smile.

It took him a few seconds before he returned back to normal. He curved his lips. "You know… you should smile like that often."

Miku tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because…well…" He shook his head, "It doesn't matter, not important."

She frowned. "Hey, I never asked you this, but what is your name?"

He gave out a sigh, "I'm nameless, and I am after all nothing but a robot servant. My only purpose is to satisfy my master. I would tell you my name if I had one from my previous master, but I can't recall anything from that. I am called nothing since like I'm pretty much like a trash that –"

"Kaito," Miku interrupted him.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Kaito, I want to name you Kaito, and you are not trash. You are Kaito from now on."

"K-kaito…" He tried it on his lips.

"What? You don't like it?"

He shook his head and wore the same sly grin. "No, I like it. It really does fit me."

Miku patted her chest proudly, "Of course it fits you. It describes the colour of your eyes."

"Thank you Miku." There was gratitude in his words. "Thank you for giving me such a meaningful name."

She stared at him for a fleeting moment – stared at how he was gorgeous when the wind blew his hair up and how beautiful he seemed when there was no sarcasm or flirting intended in his face. She looked away. She scratched her head in embarrassment. "Well it was nothing really; I just gave you a name."

"But still, thank you."

Miku smiled softly and bobbed her head down. "As your master, I suppose it was my job to name you as well."

Their eyes met and they started laughing. They had no idea why they were doing that, but they felt like it. After a little while, they stopped with their laughter and the silence came again. This time, it was Kaito who broke it.

"Hey M-miku…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…"

"What?" Miku stared at him with wonder.

"Do you need help on making your breast bigger?" He said cheerfully.

Her eyes twitched. Kaito continued on, "Because those are tiny, it's hard to attract men this way. Just then when you cling onto me when we moved from roof to roof, I felt them quite clearly and I got to admit, they are not very satisfying. I know some perfect ways of enlarging –"

Miku face palmed him.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you for reading! please do give back feedbacks. Thank you~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally finished chapter 4! it might not be as interesting as other chapters. soz.**

* * *

In the end, Miku and Kaito did not get back to her apartment in time to see Mikuo.

Morning came. The alarm went off. Miku groaned and rolled over to the other side of the bed. She blindly searched for it on the bed desk next to her. After she felt a lump that seemed like her clock, she slammed her hand down.

There was a yelp – strange deep yelp that sounded oddly familiar.

Miku frowned, her eyes still closed. _When did my alarm sound like that? _

She felt for it. There was something different about it; it was way too soft—

She snapped her eyes open. There sitting on the bed desk was Kaito. He was bare-chested, only wearing his brown jeans. His body was covered with lean muscles. He looked like a hot teenage boy, nothing like an inhuman robot. It could make any girls melt with embarrassment.

He leaned closer, a shadow casted over her.

That was when she saw that his left shoulder had a small tattoo of a lion. _When did he have a tattoo? _

He smirked, his deep sea eyes filled with amusement. Miku's eyes trailed from the tattoo down to the place where her hands laid. It was on his…

"Naughty, naughty, Miku, you're touching my dangerous spot. It's not healthy to rape me 6AM in the morning you know." Tiny blue curls on his hair slightly lifted up as he shook his head. "I would appreciate it if you raped me some other time. I'm always up to it after I eat something, like perhaps some bacon and eggs."

She screamed, face flustered, and then she threw a pillow at him.

* * *

Miku jumped out of bed and changed in the bathroom after she finally calmed down from the incident of accidental contact with Kaito's private part; though she was clearly still embarrassed by it. "Robots also rely on food to use as energy? I thought they don't need anything and are practically invincible." She wrapped an apron around herself and wandered around the kitchen, searching for ingredients.

"Of course not," Kaito threw on a white shirt. "I have one weak point that can destroy me."

"And where is that?" She raised an eyebrow as she took a pan out of the cupboards.

He gave a small smile. "Right here," He pointed to his chest. "This is where a human's heart would be, my one is placed with Pandora."

"Pandora?"

He nodded. "Yes, Pandora is the thing that allows me to move and speak. It enables me to act like a human. Hell, it even allows me to feel emotions."

"Wow, whoever created you is really skilled in mechanics. Why would that person leave you out in the streets?"

"I don't know…" He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just useless."

Miku rolled her eyes, "Kaito, didn't I tell you last night? You are not useless, you saved my life. From now on, I forbid you from saying or even thinking that you are useless."

Kaito straightened up. "Is this a command?"

She sighed. "I suppose you can call it a command…"

"Then I will obey it." He bowed before returning a pleased grin. Miku shook her head hopelessly; a small smile crept up her lips.

"What do you want then Kaito?"

He rested his chin on his palm and leaned against the kitchen bench, "Some berries, bacon, eggs, cheese, lettuce, crab, prawn, crayfish, lobster, dragon meat—"

"W-wait, that is a little too much. I'm not a very good cook, and also, my family isn't here, I can't afford such expensive food." Miku waved a spatula in the air. "Also, what the heck is dragon meat?!"

Kaito smiled slyly, "Delicious women which look good in bikini tops and have their breast larger than the size B –"

She threw a spoon at him.

He caught it with two fingers in the air effortlessly. He frowned. "What was that for?"

"For being a total pervert," Miku snorted. "Ugh, who cares, I'm just going to make pancakes. Just sit down there and wait until food is served." Kaito listened to her instructions.

After a few minutes, the pancakes were served. She gave him a plate of all the pancakes made. They were all burnt. It looked nothing like pancakes. As black as death, it even emitted a foul odour. Whoever was stupid enough to eat that was definitely going to die.

Kaito examined it blankly, utterly speechless. She hopped in the seat across his and scratched her head. "I did my best, this is actually an improvement. Try it; I hope it will taste nice."

Kaito picked up a fork and stabbed it into the death food. A strange liquid oozed out of it. He dropped the fork. "Wait, what is this called again?" He pointed to the plate.

"It's pancakes."

He stared, incredulity in his voice, "P-pancakes? You call these pancakes? Oh gosh, what will happen when you become a mother… what do you eat every other mornings?"

"Take away food."

He smacked his head with his palm. "You need serious help in cooking."

"Hey it's not that bad." She placed her hand on her hips. "You should never judge a book by its front cover."

He raised a brow and crossed his arms across his chest. "You take the first bite, and then I'll eat it."

Miku opened her mouth, but closed it after seeing the pancakes she made. She sighed. "Alright, fine. Please teach me."

Kaito smirked. "You must follow my instructions."

He showed her the techniques of making pancakes. He was extremely skilled in it, as if he had been making them for his whole life. He way he mixed the mixture with the whisk, the way he cracked the eggs, it was all in a graceful motion. When he cooked them, not a single black or brown mark was seen. It looked perfect.

Miku gaped at it as Kaito slid a plate of pancakes with maple syrup and butter under her nose, still unable to believe what she was seeing. The pancakes itself were sparkling in front of her eyes. "H-how d-did you do it so easily?"

He squirted maple syrup on his pancakes. "I am a robot; I'm designed to make any food with the level of a high class chef."

"Oh, right, yeah…" Miku picked up her knife and fork and sliced a bit off. She took a bite. It literally melted in her mouth. The soft buttery flavour blended in with the sweet syrup, leaving tingles in her tastebuds. It was delicious, the most delicious food she have ever tasted.

She squirmed. Kaito played with his food. Miku frowned. "What are you doing? Why aren't you eating?"

He regarded her with bored eyes, "It's missing something, and it doesn't exactly taste nice…"

She almost choked on the pancakes, "W-what? It's absolutely perfect!"

"Not exactly…"

She sighed. "Well, I sometimes eat pancakes with ice cream."

"What is ice cream?"

Miku beamed, "An irresistible sweet. I'll get it for you." She stood out of her chair and opened the fridge, taking out a plastic blue tub. She pulled off the lid. "Give me your plate; this is leek ice cream, the best flavour out of the best."

Kaito handed her his plate. She scooped serves of ice cream onto his and hers before she passed it back to him. He studied it. "This is ice cream?"

"Leek flavour ice cream." She corrected.

He sniffed it before he dug the spoon into it and licked it off. As soon as he tasted it, he dropped his eyes almost popped out. Miku edged closer to him.

"Um, K-Kaito? Are you ok?"

He trembled; the fringes of his blue hair hid his face. "T-this I-is…" he gulped down another mouthful.

"What? Is it really that bad?"

He shook his head. "No… this is…" There was a perceptible pause. "THIS IS THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD I HAVE EVER TASTED!"

Miku's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What…"

Kaito began scooping the ice cream into his mouth. He laughed petulantly. "So tasty! Um, yes, delicious." A goofy smile curved up on his lips. His action was similar to a child. "This is so yummy!" All the mischief disappeared from his eyes. It was as if this was a different Kaito.

It was cute.

Miku giggled quietly to herself. "Well, if you like it so much, you can have the whole tub."

Pure joy illuminated his face. "Really!? Hurah! More ice cream!" He grabbed the tub and went away in his own world of enjoying ice cream.

She watched him. This was a new side to him. He looked much happier and closer to her. It was nice and he was adorable like this. Sadly it'll be gone after he finishes the ice cream.

Then that was when an idea struck her. "Hey Kaito," She called out his name.

He looked up from the tub of ice cream, the spoon in his mouth, "Yeah?"

"You are good at anything right? Including cooking and serving people?"

He nodded. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well…" She shifted in her seat. "Since there is no school today and I need to do my part time job, would you like to work in a café?"

"You mean the café that you work in?" He blinked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to work something out with my boss, she's really nice. We might need a good chef in the restaurant. Also, we'll earn more money that way, and I kind of need that money to pay my school fees. I am barely managing paying it now. Plus, I'll use some of the money that we earn to buy you more ice cream. Do you want to?"

He grinned. He was back to his normal sly person. "Of course I want to. I'll do it even if you don't buy me ice cream, though I do like that part to be done."

Miku's teal eyes lit up. "Really? That's great! Thank you so much!"

He shook his head, the grin still on his face. "There is no need to say thank you. I'm willing to do anything for you… _Miku_."

The way he said her name was gentle and soft. She slightly flinched by his words and turned away; a flush slowly crept up on her cheeks. She was not used to people saying that to her. It almost sounded like a love confession.

She coughed. "L-lets h-hurry, we have to get there in 30 minutes."

* * *

**Please give feedbacks thankyou! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Phew, another chapter finally completed. **

* * *

"I know that this is a good thing…" Miku sighed heavily, soothing out her maid costume. "But…WHY IS THERE SUDDENLY SO MANY GIRL CUSTOMERS?!" She yelled.

Every seat and table in the café sweet shop was taken by girls. Chatters and gossips filled up the atmosphere. There was even a whole line of customers waiting to be served outside the door. Everything was busy, orders had to be noted down, money had to be paid and serving the desserts had to be done. There was so much to do that even Miku did not have time to eat her lunch.

Lily, the boss of the café shop patted Miku on the head. "Well, it's all thanks to this boy you introduced to us."

"Do you mean Kaito?" I glanced towards his direction. He was in a butler costume—black coat, white shirt and black pants, serving a bunch of giggling girls. "I was planning on making him a chef in this café, not a butler." Miku hunched her back in exhaustion.

"Well, his good looks needed to be used. I can't just simply make him hide behind the kitchen while he can attract so many customers." Lily whistled happily while stroking her yellowish blonde hair. "Looks like I'll raise everyone's pay if this keep up – oh my… I think your boyfriend is flirting with the others."

"He's not my boyfriend." Miku stretched out her sore arm. _He's not even a human. _"I just met him a few days ago—"

Loud giggles came from Kaito's direction. The girls began tugging on his sleeves and pulling him into them. She exhaled deeply. "Ugh, looks like I'll have to sort things out over there. He just loves to seek troubles."

Lily smiled to herself. "Of course, go on." She waved and Miku marched towards them.

"Your name is Kaito right?" An orange haired girl grasped his arms as he slid down the seat next to her. "It's such a cool name."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" A girl with long blonde hair and heavy makeup asked.

Kaito tilted his head. "Aren't you all my girlfriends?"

The group giggled. "Oh please don't tease us." The orange hair girl nudged him playfully on the shoulder. "That's just embarrassing."

"Not for someone as beautiful as you." He reached out for her hair and kissed it gently. It smelled of heavy perfume. He surpassed the urge to shudder. He did not like it.

She blushed deeply. "What is your phone number? How can we contact you?"

He leaned back on the chair. "You can always find me working in this café shop."

"We must come back here again!" The girls squealed enthusiastically. "Do you have any time to hang out with us today –?"

"Here are the sweets you have ordered!" Miku shoved the plates in front of the girls face. "A lemon tart and strawberry mousse cake. Please do enjoy."

They looked up, annoyed by the interruption.

"Alright, thank you. Now shoo." The blonde hair girl waved her hand dismissively in the air.

"Not unless I take this _LAZY _guy and teach him a lesson about not doing his job." Miku smiled innocently. "Now, please forgive me for the rudeness as I steal him for a moment." She grabbed Kaito's collar, leaving the girls staring at them in the distance as she pulled him away.

* * *

Once they found an empty corner, Miku placed her hands on her hips. "Kaito, you're supposed to serve customers, not flirt with them, there are many people out there and we need as much help as we can."

"Fine, fine, what do I need to do? I will complete it to the best of my abilities."

"Taking orders and serving customers."

His eyebrows shot up. "B-but I only take orders from you. I serve you." He grasped onto Miku's hands and pulled it to his cheeks. "I belong to you only."

A peculiar feeling jumped inside of her. She felt her heart leap and quickly pulled away her hands. She frowned. What just happened? What the heck was that?

There was silence before Kaito spoke again. "Um… Miku? Are you alright?"

She turned away slightly. "When I say about ordering and serving customers, I mean that you're supposed to write down whatever they want to eat and give it to the counter, and then whenever the chef has finished making the food, you take it back to the table that ordered it."

"Ok, understood." He nodded and punched a fist in the air cheerfully. "Then at 6, you'll be giving me ice cream to eat. Yes!"

When he left to do his job, Miku sighed and placed a hand to her chest. Why did she feel like that? It was different from when she sees Mikuo. Was she getting sick?

She shook her head. She had things to do other than thinking and understanding herself. She kicked herself off the walls and hurried over to do her job—

The door swung open. Familiar laughter and chatters came through. Miku snapped her head around and a blush crept across her face.

There standing in the doorway was Rin, Len, Luka, the new transferred girl called Gumi, Miki and… Mikuo.

* * *

"Wow Miku, looks like you're quite busy today!" Rin grinned at me as they sat down on a table and Miku stood there taking orders.

She tapped the pen on her writing pad. "Yeah, there has been a sudden load of customers coming in this morning. But how come you guys came?"

"Well, Rin and I were just planning to come by ourselves, but then we saw Mikuo, Miki, Gumi and Len while we were making our way to here, so we decided to drag them here as well." Luka answered.

"T-there i-is s-so many girls around all o-of an s-sudden." Len's words were barely above a whisper. "It feels so weird."

"Oh come on, do you feel weird hanging out with me?" Gumi pouted while her hands slid in his.

"N-no, of course n-not," he began blushing. Gumi giggled.

Miku glanced towards Rin. Her eyes were fixed on those two. Her hands were clenched into a ball of fist. Though her face did not show that she was jealous, her body language did. Rin looked down on her lap and sighed quietly to herself.

Miku bit her lips. She did not like seeing her friend hurt. "Hey you two, can you please don't touch each other? It might disturb other people in this café."

Len and Gumi quickly let go of each other. "S-sorry," They both mumbled.

Rin gave me a small smile. She mouthed the words _thank you_. Miku smiled quietly back to her.

"Oh my, you look… different with that maid outfit." Miki sneered while Mikuo was looking somewhere else. "Were you forced to wear it?"

Miku showed no sign of anger on her expression. "Oh, this shop is a Cosplay café. Every week, we have different costumes to wear. This week happened to be maids and butlers."

"Well… you look really cute in that." Mikuo's teal eyes pierced through her. He gave her a gentle smile. Miku flushed deeply.

"T-thank you," She twiddled with her fingers.

Miki glared and flung her arms around him. "Do you find me cute Mikuo?"

"Of course, now can you get off me? Remember what Miku said? We might chase away customers." He tried to wiggle free from Miki's grasp. She gripped tighter.

"I will let go unless you say that I am way cuter than Miku."

Everyone in the table froze except Miki. Rin and Luka's eyes both flickered to Miku then back onto the table. They knew that she liked him. If he were to say those words, it would be like tearing her heart to pieces.

"W-wait, w-why?" Mikuo struggled harder to be free.

"I just want to hear it. Come on, just say it. Its only 6 words, what harm can it bring?"

_A huge wound in my heart that may never heal up is what harm it does. _Miku thought bitterly.

"Say it now." Miki gave Mikuo the puppy eyes. "I want to hear it with my ears."

Mikuo opened his mouth. "No—"

"Stop it Miki, you already know the answer. There is no way that I am cuter than you." Miku tilted her head, a mask worn on her face that hid away her pain.

"No, wait, Miku—" Mikuo reached out for her. She only backed away.

"What do you want to eat?"

Miki's face showed triumph. "We would like 6 cups of coffee, 2 slices of black forest cake and 1 egg tart."

As Miku noted down with her pen, Luka pointed to Kaito in the distance."Oh Miku, who's that blue haired boy over there? Is he new?"

Sensing that someone was talking about him, he looked up. Miku shrugged. "Yes he is."

"H-he is gorgeous." Gumi started blushing. "What is his name?"

"Kaito,"

"Do you like him?" Rin asked.

Mikuo stiffened, "Y-you l-like him?"

Miku almost flipped over, "Of course not!"

"Oh ok." He sighed. It was as if he was relieved that she did not like him.

_Why is he so relieved?_

Just before Miku left, Luka gave her a worried look. "Hey Miku…"

"Yeah?"

"Just… don't try to get yourself hurt too much." She smiled.

Miku frowned at her words. Was this something about Luka's future vision or something? "What do you mean by that –?"

"Miku, can you please take the trash away?" Lily called out from the counter, interrupting her sentence.

Miku sighed. "Alright, bye guys," She waved and hurried to the take the trash away.

Luka watched her as she left and whispered softly to herself, "Even if you get hurt, you'll definitely be fine because…" She glanced at Kaito. "You have him."

* * *

Miku pulled the black rubbish bag to the back of the café. It was a narrow isolated path that connected to the big streets. She opened the back door and threw the rubbish into the large blue bin. She patted her hands and turned around when –

A man with a gun pointed it at her…

"Hands up girl, you don't want to be hurt now do you?"

* * *

**An: This might not be very interesting guys. Sorry, Anyway, please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**yah~ finally finished! please do enjoy**

* * *

The stranger's eyes ran up and down Miku's body. She shuddered and folded her arms across her chest.

"W-what do you want?"

He revealed a pair of yellow crooked teeth, the gun still pointing at her. "Oh, no, no, even though your chest is a little small… you might be worth a lot of money with the pair of legs you have and youth."

She took a step back. "You're one of those people who kidnap girls and sell them in black markets as slave."

He cocked his head sideways. "Oh, wow, I'm impressed. Not every girl was that quick to realise before. You are quite smart for your age. Well done." A humorless smile crept on his lips. "So… do you want to come with me unharmed or harmed? It's your choice."

A sweat trickled down Miku's face. Her teal eyes flickered to the back door to the café shop.

Could she run back into the shop in time?

Should she give it a shot anyway?

… Will he try to shoot her?

Realising her plan, the man shook her head sadly. "Girl, I would not run if I were you. My other victims all tried that before, but in the end, they just got abused."

"Well..." Miku forced a smile. She had made up mind, _Might as well die trying_.

"People always say that we should give it a go before we regret it."

As soon as she finished her sentence, she hurled towards the back door. The man grunted and leaped after her. She took a giant step and reached out for the door knob. Her fingertips brushed against it. Yes she made it, she will be safe…

The man jumped on her before she had the chance to twist it, shattering the possibilities of escape.

He pinned her against ground, the gun aimed at her head. He glared at her. His sickly face was inches away from her face, "YOU!" He hissed. "You just had to choose the hard way. I'll teach you a lesson, girl, a lesson that you will never forget for the rest of your life. You'll regret that you ever tried to run away from me."

Rage burned in him. His hands began touching Miku's legs. His fingers were just a few centimetres away from her dangerous spot.

She opened her mouth to scream. The man forced her to clog it in her throat. "If you scream, I'll _**kill **_you."

Miku froze. She watched in horror as he moved his dirty hands up to her stomach, sliding under her maid clothes.

Tears welled in her eyes. She did not want this.

She did not want to lose her V-card to guys like this.

Someone please help her…

She still wanted to get married…

She had someone she liked…

Why did this have to happen to her…

Where was the hero who saves her from the bad guys in romance manga?

"Kaito…" she whispered.

She had no idea why his name came across her mind at a time like this… probably because he saved her before from the tram before.

"Kaito…" She tried again. The tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. "SAVE ME YOU DARN JERK!"

* * *

Someone suddenly picked the man up and threw him ten feet away. Miku sat up. He stepped in front of her, his back facing her.

He had the most beautiful blue hair. His shoulder was broad and strong. The sight of his existence crushed all the anxiety inside of her.

His back provided comfort, warmth… and kindness.

Miku had never found anyone so gorgeous before. She could not help it. She seriously wanted to cry.

"Kaito, you came." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You actually came."

He turned his head. His piercing eyes sharpened as he saw Miku. She was totally messed up. Her hair was all tangled, her clothes were half worn.

"Who did this to you?" His tone was cold… absolutely cold…

She did not respond.

He asked again. "Tell me… _who _did this to you?"

The pervert man grunted as he crawled up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "How dare you lay a finger on me, you'll repay this with your life." He sneered and raised the gun at Kaito.

Kaito slowly faced him. He tilted his head in a way that the tip of his fringe hid his eyes. "I assume that it was you _who_ assaulted Miku."

"So what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

Kaito's face darkened and he gave out a chilling smile, his eyes still hidden. "Well isn't that obvious?"

The man frowned. "What?"

"I'll be doing two things."

"Go home and cry to your mommy?"

"Well, in fact, no…"

Kaito lunged towards him at an inhuman speed that made him nothing more than a blur. He stopped in front of that man.

"I will…" He raised his head, revealing his eyes. They were blood-red, just like the colour when Miku first met him – but there was something that wasn't there before…

…was that… bloodlust?

"I will first…_**make **_you _regret_ that you laid a finger on Miku_."_ His tone was harsh and bitter, as if a thousand poison needles shot out of his mouth.

He flipped the man over gracefully, knocking the gun out of his hands. Then he grabbed him by the shoulder and crushed him against the wall, his grip tightened around his shoulders.

"The second thing I will be doing is that I will make you wish that you never attempted to harm _my _Miku."

The man let out a scream, but it soon died out when Kaito threw him harshly onto the floor. He kicked him in the stomach several times, his expression showed no remorse or warmth.

"Now leave immediately…" He stepped mercilessly on one of his hands. The man howled in pain. "Or should I give you to the police?"

The man spat. Kaito snorted and kicked him one lasts time. "You are 100 years too early to fight with me."

"… Kaito…" Miku tentatively called out his name.

He turned around, his eyes softened as soon as his eyes lay on her. "M-Miku… Are you alright?"

She pointed behind him. "WATCH OUT –"

"What—"

The man drew out a dagger from his pocket and slashed it across Kaito's neck. It was a weak attempt though, especially after being injured before. It only sliced his left shoulder, but it was enough to surprise him.

There was no blood. The wound healed with incredible speed. All it left was the exposure of the lion tattoo on Kaito's left shoulder.

The man's eyes widened with shock. He dropped the dagger, his hands were trembling. "T-that t-tattoo…" There was fear in the man's face. "Y-your one of t-them…"

Kaito's eyes burned brighter. He gritted his teeth. "How dare you touch me…" he hissed. "Do you want to die?!"

The man shrieked and scurried away, screaming away like a girl who saw a ghost. Kaito nodded his head in satisfaction. He glanced at Miku and rushed to her side. The redness in his eyes slowly drained away, leaving the usual sea blue colour visible.

"Are you fine?" He kneeled in front of her.

Miku bit her lip and clasped on his shirt with her hands. "I-I'm alright."

He gave her a dubious look and then slowly wrapped his arm around her. He rested his chin on her head, his elegant fingers stroking her hair. "You're safe now; you don't have to act brave anymore."

Miku began trembling. She buried her face in his chest, trying her best to keep back the tears. "Thank you… t-thank you for being here."

He didn't say anything. All he did was stroking her hair continuously.

Miku liked this silence. It allowed her to calm down. His chest was warm and comforting. She would be willingly to spend the rest of her life like this if allowed.

Eventually the emotion in her overwhelmed and caused her to spill the tears. She sobbed quietly while Kaito whispered her name gently in her ear.

"It's alright… I'll always be there to protect you. I… I promise."

Miku gripped on his shirt tighter. His words… they are…

So comforting…

"Thank you… thank you very much." That was all Miku could say when she cried. The tears came without stopping. It stained Kaito's shirt.

She looked up at him, her face levelled his. She smiled softly. "Thank you very much _Kaito._"

Kaito stiffened. For some inexplicit reason, he could not take off his eyes from her. The salty tears in her teal eyes glistened. The mere scent of her hair made his heart go '_thump_'. It seemed so intoxicating. He sniffed it. There was a slight orange and lime smell to it.

He liked it…

Kaito pushed Miku's face down to his chest.

She muffled and glared. "Hey what was that for?! Ow my nose, I think you just squashed it flat."

He gasped, "Oh, sorry."

Miku examined him. "Hey, are you alright?" She drew closer to him. Kaito could not help but flinch back. Her eyes narrowed. "Why is face a little pink—"

The back door slammed open, and out came Luka, Rin, Len, Gumi, Miki and Mikuo. They all froze as they saw the state those two were in.

Mikuo's face darkened. "Would anyone care to explain what happened here?"

* * *

**Thank you, and do please R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! here is the new chapter! finally! I want to thank everyone for your support. Thank you.**

* * *

Miku's teal eyes flickered from Kaito to Mikuo, unable to comprehend the cause of the tense atmosphere that surrounded them. She stared at Mikuo. His impassive face showed nothing like a closed door. His teal eyes hardened conspicuously and the usual grin he wore everyday was replaced by a tight line.

Mikuo's eyes followed down her body. A slight flush swept across his cheeks when he landed on something. It shattered the cold mask worn on his face completely. He quickly turned away his head and coughed. Miku frowned. Luka and Rin slapped their face with dismay. Gumi and Len blushed to the colour of red blood and covered their eyes with their hands. Everyone except Kaito and Miki did not meet her gaze and that confused Miku more.

She faced Kaito in question. He only looked down; a sly grin crept up on his face. "Miku… I never knew that you liked strawberries that much."

"What are you talking about?" Miku's eyes narrowed. She never liked strawberries. It was always too sour.

He cocked his head in amusement. "Well… do you like pink?"

Miku wanted to laugh. "What? I love green, not pink."

He raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Are you sure? What about polka dots with all shades of pink?"

"Why are you asking such absurd questions?"

Kaito shrugged casually. "Nothing, it's just that someone near me is wearing something right now that has pink strawberry polka dots on it. Not exactly sexy, I've got to admit. I'd actually prefer something with some beautiful dark patterns for adults." He nodded his head as if pleased with himself.

Miku wanted to face palm him for being a pervert once more. "What are you talking about? I'm not wearing anything that has those things."

He smirked arrogantly and pointed a finger to Miku's stomach. "Are you sure? Because I'm sure I'm not that blind when that '_thing_' is right in front of me. Look for yourself."

She tilted her head and looked down at the direction Kaito pointed to. Comprehension flood through her as she saw what he was talking about. Heat flooded to Miku face as she saw the state of her dress. It was rolled up to her stomach and exposed her underwear – her childish strawberry polka dot underwear that her mother bought for her before she left for her job. It must have been caused by that molester just then who tried to teach her a lesson.

She bolted straight up and hastily pulled her dress down. She wanted to slap herself for not noticing it earlier. _Why couldn't I have worn something much more appealing and attractive? Why did Mikuo have to see something like this?!_

"Uh… nice undies," Len tried to destroy the awkward atmosphere. It only made it worse.

"When did you get that? Are you still a kid?" Kaito shook his head. "Next time you do shopping, you must bring me with you."

Miku flushed. She gripped tightly on the dress. "Excuse me, but you should know that it was not me who bought that."

Mikuo coughed in his fist once more and Miki rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect to win just because you got a hotter guy quicker than me and revealed your panties." She tossed her long hair backwards and folded her arms across her chest. "I can always steal him away from you."

The heat slowly receded from Miku's face, "Him? Who's him?"

"You don't have to pretend. You were making out with that blue haired guy there weren't you?" Miki sneered. "Don't get all cocky just because you got a guy like him. I can make him mine in no time –"

"Wait, hold your horses. What did you just say? I was making out with him?" Miku gave her a disbelieving stare. She pointed to Kaito. "You mean this guy, Kaito? You think I was making out with him?"

Miki raised an eyebrow. "Well duh. Who else would I be talking about?"

"Are you serious?" Miku eyes widened. "Tell me this isn't a joke because that is the funniest thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life."

"Does my face tell you that I'm joking?"

Miku examined Miki's face – stern face, hard eyes and lips that turned into a thin line. "No, you're not joking around are you?"

She gave out an exaggerated sigh. "Well of course not!"

Miku felt the urge to laugh. She was making out with Kaito, a robot? Wow that joke could earn thousands of people's praises and laughter. There was no way that she would fall in love with him. Anyway, he will never love her as well. A relationship between a robot and human is just completely absurd. Anyone would think the same thing.

"Oh man, there is no way that I'll love Kaito. The person I like is –" She stopped in her sentence, her eyes laid on Mikuo for a brief moment before it returned to Miki, "I, the person I like is myself."

Kaito nodded beside her. "And to add to Miku's point, there is no way I'll love a person that has a chest smaller than B-cup. Seriously, flat chested girls are not my type."

She eyed him. "Thanks… that comment was not necessary."

"Also, I'm only interested in those girls that wear something really revealing, and love torturing me." He continued; a sly dreamy grin slowly crept up to his lips.

"Alright… you don't have to say anymore."

"Girls in those supermodel magazines are absolutely attractive. Have you seen them? They are like the most beautiful people I have ever seen –"

"Ok! That's enough!" Miku cut straight into Kaito's sentence. "You don't have to add so many details."

"B-but…" He opened his mouth to protest but clamped it shut when he decided not to aggravate her much more. Gumi took a tiny step closer to him.

"So t-this is a misunderstanding? Y-you guys w-were n-not…" Heat flooded to her face and she took a deep breath to be able to continue, "m-making love?"

The question mentally knocked Miku over. How could they think something like that? The person she loves is Mikuo, even though he himself is completely oblivious of that fact. But anyway, there is no way she would do something embarrassing like that with a robot.

"Of course we were not! I… I just accidentally tripped over and fell over him when he came out of the door." Lying was something that Miku did not do often. Guilt gnawed in her stomach. The words almost clogged in her throat, "Right Kaito? I accidentally tripped over and somehow the dress just crinkled up to my stomach."

Kaito frowned and his piercing blue eyes flickered from her to the others. He kept doing that until he understood what Miku was doing. "Yeah… yes! She fell on me, and man, don't ever be me. She is like the heaviest girl I have ever seen."

A sense of hope shone in Mikuo's eyes. "So there is nothing between you two? You guys are just normal friends?"

Kaito and Miku nodded, "Of course."

He allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "Then that's alright."

Puzzlement buzzed in Miku. "Why are you so relieved?"

Mikuo quickly turned his head away from her and he looked down. "Well… ahh… I'm just worried that you won't make any more of the leek soup for me once you get a boyfriend." Heat steamed from his ears. It caused suspicion to bubble up in Miku. That couldn't possibly be the reason. It doesn't sound reasonable… but what could the real reason be?

Luka smiled with amusement. "Mikuo, don't get so concerned about it. There is nothing between those two… yet…" Everyone perked their heads up and that only pleased her more. "But anyway, I would advise you to make your move soon Mikuo, you might lose her forever."

Kaito jumped up and stepped in front of Mikuo. "You're Mikuo, the _Mikuo?_"

He was taken back, "Yeah…"

Kaito's eyes lit up and he grabbed Mikuo's hand, shaking it madly. "This is terrific! I finally meet Mikuo! My name is Kaito, and I fully support the relationship between you and Miku!"

"Relationship…?" Mikuo's face started heating up. So did Miku's.

"He meant friendship, F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P!" She frantically added. "He definitely approves of the friendship between you and me."

Disappointment flashed on Mikuo's face. It appeared and vanished so quickly that Miku wondered if she had imagined that.

Miku mustered up a smile. "Anyway, we should introduce ourselves to Kaito."

Miki flicked a strand of her hair backwards and gave out a dazzling smile. "Hi, I'm Miki." She edged closer to him. "You can always come to me if you feel lonely and want to ditch that green pig tailed girl there."

Kaito smirked and gently brushed away some hair from her face. "Thanks for telling me that. I'll come to you every time I see you." He flashed his killing smile and it caused her to blush.

Rin pushed Len to him and grinned. "Hi I'm Rin and this is my brother Len."

"H-hi," Len stammered. Kaito nodded in response.

"Hi I'm Luka." Luka held out a hand and he took it. "Look like I was right. Not bad Miku, you finally found him."

"What do you mean?" He loosened the grip on her hand.

She smiled furtively, "Oh nothing really important."

Gumi stepped forward. "H-hi K-kaito, I-I'm G-Gumi." She twiddled her fingers and kept her gaze on the floor.

Kaito smiled softly. He patted her gently on head and slightly bent his knees to level their eyes. "You're cute."

She blushed to the colour of blood and hastily backed away. She hid behind Len, "t-thank you K-Kaito."

Miku bobbed her head down after the conclusion of the introducing of names. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. Let's get back. The sweets you guys ordered might be ready."

Rin threw a fist in the air enthusiastically, "I can't wait until I chow down and eat that dessert I ordered." Saliva started filling her mouth. "Oh that sweet smooth creamy taste of it… can't wait!"

Everyone laughed. "Yeah you're right. I forgot that I didn't eat lunch yet." Luka opened the door. "Let's go."

They followed through the door one by one and entered the café shop to eat the delicious sweets they ordered. They invited Miku and Kaito to eat with them. Lots of conversations swirled around on the table. In one of the topics, Miku found out that Mikuo had someone he liked. This news disturbed her greatly, but she tried not to show it too much.

While the others were occupied with all the different gossips that were roaming around in school, Kaito took the opportunity to whisper in Miku's ear. "Master, now that I know who Mikuo is. I'll support you and help you as much as I can."

"How are you going to do that?"

A mischievous smile curled onto his face. "Well, I'll transfer to your school. School sounds fun."

She jerked back in surprise. "What? Why do you need to do something like?"

"Well to help you in your love life and protect you from danger." He blinked innocently. "You don't want a molester to do the same thing to you again right?"

"B-but…"

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks Miku!" He grinned and dropped the topic before Miku could argue back. He indulged himself into another conversation and she could not find any chance to protest.

Luka for some strange reason asked Kaito a question that Miku did not want anyone to ask. "So which school are you from?"

He smiled. "I'll be coming to your school tomorrow."

Everyone halted in their position.

"What?" They gasped at the same time.

* * *

"We have a new student today." The teacher told the whole class and began writing a name on the board. "His name is Kaito. You can come in now Kaito."

The door slid open and he glided in, taking graceful and confident steps. He stopped in front of the whole class and faced everyone.

"Why don't you tell something about yourself Kaito. We would all like to know something about you." The teacher suggested and he nodded. He flashed a row of white teeth at the whole class. The girls quietly murmured within themselves, a few words like 'hot' and 'gorgeous' occurred in their conversations numerous times. Miku silently prayed that he would not say something that will ruin her peaceful high school life.

"Well… I like reading things."

"Oh, you mean books and newspapers?" The teacher seemed pleased with it.

"No, I like reading magazines." Kaito admitted.

"What kind of magazines? Like those weekly ones where they teach you how to cook? I read them as well." She smiled kindly at Kaito.

"No, I read porn magazines." He stated out loud.

Mikuo sniggered in his seat. Miku banged her head against the desk she was sitting at. Stupid Kaito, why did he have to say something like that?

"Oh… uh… ok…" The bluntness of Kaito shocked the teacher. "Well… where do you live?"

"The same house as Miku."

Her eyes widened, "Miku? O-our Miku? Are you two related?"

"No, we are not." Kaito and Miku exchanged glances.

"Oh I see… you two are in a relationship right?" The teacher touched her cheeks with her palm. "Ah… young love is so sweet."

"No," Kaito shook his head. "We're in a master and servant relationship."

If Miku were to be drinking tea when he said that in public, she would have spit them out. Mikuo frowned and turned his direction towards her, demanding an explanation. Everyone stared at her. Some were filled with disgust, some were filled with envy.

"Oh… so in other words you are going out?" The teacher scratched her head. "Is that it?"

Kaito placed a finger to his lips and smirked. "Well if you think that someone touching my balls and me seeing her underwear is counted as something you would you in a relationship, then I suppose you can call it that."

There was silence in the room. Glances and gasps swirled around in the room. The teacher was gobsmacked and speechless. Miku turned towards Mikuo. He refused to meet her gaze. She glared at Kaito but he only returned an innocent face.

She sank into her chair, trying to ignore everyone's eyes. _This was just great, terrific to be more exact. Now everyone will think I'm weird. _She smacked her head.

_Good bye peaceful life. _Miku sobbed silently inside of her._ Good bye normal high school life…_

* * *

**_Well hope you have enjoyed this. Please do R&R thankyou~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voila! i'm back guys! I'm sorry for not updating. It was just that i have been quite busy with school. But now, since that's over, be expecting more chapters! :3**

**Oh and i'm sorry for having a lot of dialogue. Sorry~ i hope you don't mind. **

* * *

The bell rang, indicating the end of a class. Everyone dumped together their books and crowded around the new transferred student. Miku jumped out of her seat to run to Mikuo.

"Mikuo, I can explain."

He did not meet her eyes; instead, it was fixated on the textbooks in front of him. "Miku… I don't think there is a need for an explanation."

"B-but I—"

"You made it all clear yesterday." He casually shrugged, as if the whole thing wasn't bothering him. But it did. "…Although I would have appreciated it if you told me that you were dating your roommate."

She grasped onto his arm. "No, there is nothing between me and him. Please… trust me."

This time, he looked up. His teal eyes were glassy, lighting up with many emotions—many of them unidentifiable. He softly squeezed her other hand. "You don't know how much I want to trust you," he breathed out, his voice barely above a whisper. "But… I-I just… I'm just so confused right now."

"I'm sorry." Miku bit her lips. "I-I should have you told first thing about him staying in my house. After all…" she tightened her grip on him, "We're best friends right?"

There was silence – dreadful silence. Every second that went by sliced open a wound in her heart. The words 'best friend' tasted bitter in her mouth. She silently pleaded for him to speak – anything that might break this atmosphere.

_Please say something, _she begged in her head, _please stop this agonizing pain in my heart._

Finally he spoke, "You… you think that I'm angry at you because you kept a secret from me when friends are supposed to tell each other everything?"

She frowned, nodding. "Yeah,"

_Wasn't that why he was mad at me? _Miku wondered.

Despair crippled into his expression. His fist tightened conspicuously beside him, almost as if he was containing something. "You…" he croaked out, "… you have always only thought of me as a friend right?"

_No, _she said in her mind, _you… have no idea how much I want to be your special 'girl'_

She practised breathing in and out slowly. "Mikuo, I…"

Hysterical laughter of fan girls interrupted her sentence. Miku whipped her head around, annoyed. Kaito was grinning in the distance, flirting with everyone. Winking here and there, he charmed them with his mesmerizing voice.

She turned around again, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, why is Kaito always flirting with other people?"

As soon as Mikuo heard his name, the vulnerability in him instantly vanished like air. He took a step back, his teeth grinding against each other.

"Miku… you… towards him…"

"No!" This time, she clenched both of his arms. "Don't misunderstand! I'm not jealous!

"But…"

Her stubbornness surfaced within her. "Listen, I…" She sucked in a deep breath, "… I-I actually have someone I like for a long time, and it is not Kaito."

His eyes widened. "W-what are you saying?"

"I-I…" Miku swallowed. "For m-many years, I have secretly admired someone…" She bobbed her head down, unable to hold their gaze. Heat slowly crept up her face.

He drew closer to her. "Who is it?" His breath blew on her cheeks. It smelled like peppermint and leek.

She shivered in delight. "He is actually –"

Kaito popped in between them. "Hi guys! Want to have lunch together?"

_Talk about bad timing… did he have to appear at this time of the hour? _She muttered mentally.

"Kaito, you just…"

"Kaito," Mikuo hoarsely said. "Are you in a relationship with Miku?"

"Relationship?" He tilted his head sideways. "Do you mean as in love?"

Mikuo stiffened and nodded sharply. Kaito raised an eyebrow, glancing from Miku to him. Then, as if he understood what was going on, he laughed.

"Oh!" He flung an arm around Mikuo's shoulders. "Didn't I say it before? There is no way I'll date a B-cup girl!"

Miku glared. "Right, you didn't have to shout that out so loudly."

The teal-haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you blurt it out to the whole class that you guys were in love?"

Kaito blinked. "I didn't say that. When the teacher asked if I was in a relationship with Miku, I said yes." He grinned, "Relationship doesn't have to involve love, it could just be family or sibling love."

"See Mikuo? We are not dating." Miku placed her hands on her hips

"Yep! Don't worry; I won't lay a single finger on her." The blue boy held out a thumb. "You can count on that!"

Mikuo opened his mouth, but then shut it again. "I-I'm sorry Miku," he muttered.

She released the grip on his arms. "It's alright Mikuo. It's my fault for not explaining it properly."

A small smile crept up on his lips. "Thanks."

She beamed.

Kaito smirked and let out a dismissive wave. "Well, since everything is solved, go and get your lunch now Miku. I want to speak with the boy alone."

She raised an eyebrow. "And talk about what?"

His gaze wondered around the room. "Oh nothing really, just about how hot models look so sexy when they pose in magazines. Do you know that there are actually 70 different positions you can use to attract men? There is the open-your-leg position, and also –"

"Ok, I'm going to leave now!" She sprinted away, before she had to listen to his ramble of gorgeous women.

Kaito laughed silently to himself, amused by her reaction. Of course, he knew everything about Miku – everything she loved and hated. Once she left, he stared at Mikuo.

Mikuo frowned. "What?"

A teasing smile replaced the grin. "Oh I don't know, I'm just wondering how it feels to be jealous when a girl you love seems to be infatuated by another hypnotising guy."

A flush swept across Mikuo's cheeks. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered.

"Come on, stop denying it. You are very easy to read," the blue-haired admitted. "But it's just that there's an airhead who can't even notice all the clues you give out."

Mikuo's shoulder's slumped down. He sighed. "Please don't tell her that…"

Kaito ran a hand through his luscious hair. "Hmmm… alright… however, you should hurry and confess. Don't miss such a chance."

_After all, _he thought, _Miku loves you._

Mikuo shot a guilty look to him. He patted his back and smiled. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have assumed that you guys were in love when you haven't literally said it yet."

Kaito sniggered. "I love to flirt, but that's a line that I won't dare cross over." He beamed. "There is no way that she and I will ever fall in love with each other," a perceptible pause filled the air, "She won't ever love me and I too her. That would be… how should I say? …Impossible."

* * *

After school finished, Miku had a club activity. It went until 5 o'clock and it exhausted her out. She had forgotten to notify Kaito about it, but it wasn't like she deliberately did not tell him. She was dragged out by Luka before she could even stand up from the chair.

She rammed the textbooks and her lunch box in her bag. She glanced around. There had been no sign of Kaito. Had he already left? Normally, she would always see him hanging around her like a loyal pet. Now that he was gone, it felt empty and quiet.

She shut her locker and rustled through her school bag, searching for her phone. It was not to be found. Realising that she left it in the classroom, she hurried towards its direction.

When she opened the door, a ray of sunlight hit her teal eyes. She squinted and entered the room. The windows were open and it shivered. The curtains swayed with the wind, the air carrying a beautiful sense of tranquillity. Sakura flowers flowed down, showering the outside with pink petals.

Sitting in the middle of all this was Kaito. The light shone on his silky hair and it almost appeared a calming green. A pen was in his hand. His dazzling eyes focused sharply on a notebook in front of him. His blue scarf lifted effortlessly by the breeze like a pair of wings – flawless wings. He looked like an angel, causing her to unconsciously hold her breath. Miku's hair on her skin perked up with the beauty.

She had never seen him so serious before. In just a few days, she had witnessed many sides of him – the cuteness when he ate ice cream for the first time, the terrifying yet enthralling strength he possess, and the loyalty he explicitly showed in front of her. Now she could watch him when he was in concentration. For some reason, she wanted to see more. She wanted to drink in all his expressions. This feeling that she felt now could not be described in words.

"Kaito…" Miku whispered out.

He snapped his head up. Seeing that it was his master, he grinned. "Miku! I was waiting for you. I heard that you had a club activity so you stayed behind."

"You waited for me?"

He nodded.

She squeezed her arm. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She strode to the desk he was sitting on. "What are you writing down?"

"Oh this?" he pointed down to the notebook, "I was writing down the list of things my classmates liked and what they enjoyed to talk about."

Miku grabbed a chair and placed it on the opposite of him. "Couldn't you simply just search it up just like how you did it when we first met?"

He shook his head. "No, I can only do that if a new person awakens me, and it can only be used once for every master."

"Oh…" She slid in the chair. "Then why are you writing about them?"

A genuine smile lit up on him. It made her chest squeeze. "I just hope to get along with everyone. You see… I've never been to a school before." He scratched the back of his head, giving her a sheepish look; it was something that she had never expected to see. "When I laugh and chat with everyone, I feel so different. I feel… so…"

"Happy?" She finished the sentence for him.

He grinned. "Yes! I feel so happy. I've never experienced anything like this before. I really like school."

When she heard him say that, Miku could not help but smile a little. "Let me see that notebook, I'll help you with it."

"Really?" Kaito quickly handed it to her. "Thank you, Miku."

"No problem." She scanned through the list, scanning for anything that could be added. "I'm just doing what I can."

"No really," he touched her hand, sending a shot of electricity up her skin. "Thank you very much."

Her heart fluttered. Just a bit. Heat crept up her face, flushing her cheeks with a blush. She quickly jerked back her hand and brushed that comment away. "Here is a mistake! Luka doesn't like oranges, the blonde twins do." She jabbed a finger on the paper. "Luka loves tuna. She has it for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Kaito tilted his head. "Really? Ok." He scribbled it down.

"And here as well, Gakupo loves eggplants." She pointed out. "He can cook them in all kind of ways."

"Yep, alright." He noted this down and Miku continued adding more information to it.

"With this as well, Luka states that she is psychic, not sure if that is true but –"

They constantly helped each other in the classmates-likes list. This went for a long time. They had so much to say and so much to write. By the time they finished, the sun was beginning to set.

Miku leaned back and stretched. Kaito sighed, settling the pen down on the desk. The sky burst with shades of orange and pink. The sun slowly hovered down the horizon, allowing the moon to take its nightly shift. Sunlight poured through the room, illuminating it with colours of auburn. The scenery filled them with calmness and peace.

All of a sudden, Kaito glanced at her. "Wow… Miku… your eyes…" His eyes slightly widened.

Her eyebrows creased into a frown. "What?"

He leaned forward, closing in the gap between them. "Your eyes… they used to be the colour of teal, but now…" his voice softened, "… they are so green in the light… almost like emerald… it's so beautiful. How come I never noticed that?"

Miku froze. She didn't know how to respond to this. Something twinged in her chest – some sort of emotion. But she wasn't able to comprehend it.

A Sakura petal fluttered and landed on her cheek. He reached out his hand. The finger tips brushed gently against her skin. She watched him as he did it. His face was kind yet hazy, as if he was in another world right now. It felt so comfortable, so pleasant. She shivered against his touch.

But then she remembered something that he said when they first met: _I am a robot created for entertainment purposes. I am a robot that cannot feel pain and you are my master. Pandora is the thing that allows me to move and speak. It enables me to act like a human. _

_He probably cannot feel emotions and must have been programed to make me feel this way, _Miku thought, _he is not human._

She jerked away. Kaito, startled by her abrupt movement, snapped out of his faze and blinked. He stared at his own hands.

_What on earth was I doing? _He frowned.

Miku rushed to find her phone on her own desk and threw it in her bag. She coughed. "Let's head back home. It's getting late.

He unconsciously rested his hand on his chest – on his Pandora. What was that? What made him do something like that without even thinking? It must be because he was tired. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. Let's go."

Before they went out of the door, she stopped in her steps and said, "Hey Kaito… I thought robots can't ever feel tired. Was I wrong?"

"…"

Then she proceeded on, leaving him questioning to himself.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Please read and review! See you next time~**


End file.
